Audacia
Audacia è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Michael Yichao e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 3 maggio 2017. Racconta parte della storia di Gideon Jura. Racconto precedente: Il demiurgo Prefazione I Guardiani erano giunti su Amonkhet per scoprire le macchinazioni del maligno drago Planeswalker Nicol Bolas. Ciò che hanno invece trovato è stata una civiltà fiorente al culmine della sua grandezza, protetta da benevole divinità. Gideon Jura aveva molti dubbi sul mondo, ma la presenza divina ha attirato la sua attenzione e la sua curiosità. Storia Camminai sommessamente, seguendo Oketra. La divinità si muoveva davanti agli altri, una moltitudine di passi batteva sulla strada calcarea e una sensazione di calma veniva irradiata dalla sua presenza, in ondate quasi tangibili. L’implacabile bagliore dei due soli luccicava appena sopra i bordi delle sue orecchie e si rifrangeva nell’aria danzante della tenue luce dietro di lei, circondata dagli edifici brillanti e dai monumenti trionfali caratteristici di Naktamun. Le persone si voltavano al nostro passaggio, percependo la presenza di Oketra ancor prima di vederci. Mi meravigliai nell’osservare che abbassavano il capo, sorrisi in segno di rispetto e rimasi stupefatto quando vidi che la divinità rispondeva con un inchino, mentre leggeri mormorii risuonavano a un volume tale da poter essere uditi solo dalle persone a cui erano destinati. Non vi era alcun atteggiamento servile, né paura di fronte a quella presenza imponente. Lei parlava con le persone, con uno sguardo caldo e penetrante, fornendo loro rassicurazione e incoraggiamento. Un ragazzino corse verso di lei e le appoggiò timidamente una mano sulle vesti. Lei si fermò, si piegò come un giunco e passò un gigantesco dito sulla sua chioma. Vidi che il ragazzino disse qualcosa, con il volto immerso nel tessuto e una qualche preoccupazione sul volto. Oketra sorrise, radiosa e gentile. Il ragazzino alzò lo sguardo, incrociando quello di lei, e quella preoccupazione svanì, sostituita da un sorriso e da un deciso cenno del capo. Si voltò e ritornò di corsa dai suoi amici; i sussurri colmi di emozione per ciò che aveva ricevuto causarono un turbinio di pacche sulla spalla e abbracci. Questo è il modo giusto. Tuttavia, da qualche parte nella mia mente, la sfiducia di Chandra e la curiosità di Nissa mi preoccupavano. Avevano ragione nell’essere attente. Questo mondo apparteneva a Nicol Bolas e, nonostante fosse al momento assente, la sua presenza era percepibile ovunque. Diedi un’occhiata alle imponenti corna in lontananza, visibili tra gli edifici più vicini, una forma incombente che deturpava l’orizzonte. Mentre seguivo Oketra, colsi frammenti di conversazioni e occasionali citazioni del Dio Faraone... “che il suo ritorno sia prossimo, noi saremo degni di lui”. L’intera città aveva una rigidità e una struttura che erano al tempo stesso imponenti e preoccupanti, un insieme di risultati e gloria da una parte e costanti innaturalità e disagio dall’altra. Poi c’erano le divinità... scossi la testa. Mi sto perdendo nei ragionamenti. Mi accorsi che i miei pensieri stavano rallentando il mio passo e alzai lo sguardo. Oketra era là davanti, ferma, rivolta verso di noi. Mi misi a correre per raggiungere gli altri. Durante quella corsa, sentii un peso sconosciuto gravarmi sul petto e la mia mano afferrò il cartiglio blu e dorato appeso al mio collo. Il primo passo nel tuo viaggio tra le ordalie, mi aveva detto Oketra. Girammo dietro un angolo e mi ritrovai di fronte una grande piazza colma di persone. Uomini e donne, aviani e sciacalli, alcuni naga e minotauri circondavano lunghi e bassi tavoli, mentre molti Consacrati si muovevano per trasportare pile di grandi vassoi colmi di cibo. Mi accorsi che tutti questi iniziati avevano dei cartigli formati da tre segmenti. Un festeggiamento prima della prossima ordalia. Alzai lo sguardo verso Oketra e incrociai il suo sguardo blu. "La messe si prepara per l’Ordalia dell'Ambizione". Gli occhi di Oketra erano fissi, non si chiudevano mai, ma il suo sguardo era rassicurante, non inquietante. "Se il tuo desiderio è affrontare le ordalie, questo sarà per te l’inizio". Chinai il capo in segno di conferma. Oketra sorrise e fece un cenno con il capo; ci voltammo verso gli iniziati. Si erano accorti di Oketra e molti abbassavano il capo o si inginocchiavano in venerazione, con il sorriso di coloro che avevano appena incontrato un vecchio amico. Un giovane uomo si alzo dalla sua sedia, guardò verso di lei, sorrise e corse verso di noi, rispondendo al silenzioso richiamo della divinità. "Salve, Kytheon! In mio nome è Djeru della messe Tah". Il giovane uomo mise le mani sulle mie spalle, con uno sguardo illuminato da un sorriso, e mi diede un bacio su entrambe le guance. Con una leggera esitazione, risposi alla sua accoglienza. "Puoi chiamarmi Gideon. Per alcuni è più facile". Djeru abbassò un braccio e si avvicinò in modo complice. "Quale nome corrisponde al tuo cuore?". Rimasi in silenzio. "Per molto tempo il mio nome è stato Gideon". "E ora?". Il calore di Oketra era proprio di fianco a me e aggrottai la fronte. "Non ne sono sicuro". Djeru si mise a ridere. "Sei un rompicapo, allora. Mi piacciono i rompicapo". Alla tua ordalia, Kytheon. Rialzai lo sguardo, ma Oketra non c’era più. Djeru scosse la testa, con un ampio sorriso. "Non mi abituerò mai al modo di muoversi di Oketra. Una forma dorata, un fascio di sole del Dio Faraone in persona... che il suo ritorno sia prossimo". "Noi saremo degni di lui", risposi, leggermente più lento rispetto a una risposta istintiva. Djeru sembrò non accorgersene e mi guidò verso i festeggiamenti. "Devi essere davvero speciale, se Oketra in persona ti ha portato da noi. Il momento è anche proprio adatto! Proprio ieri i nostri ranghi si sono ridotti di uno”. Un leggero sussulto nella stretta di Djeru al mio braccio mi spinse ad analizzare il suo volto, che non rivelò nulla più di un ampio sorriso. "Se affronterai l’ordalia di Bontu insieme a noi, magari potrai aiutarci a ritrovare il nostro equilibrio". Senza alcun avvertimento, Djeru mise una gamba davanti a me e, tenendomi sempre stretto un braccio con una mano, mi spinse con l’altro. Barcollai e mi voltai d’istinto, liberando il braccio e spingendolo lontano con una manata sul petto. Ci osservammo l’un l’altro per un istante. Poi lui sollevò una mano e fece cenno di affrontarlo. Un sorriso si dipinse lentamente sul mio volto. Ci addestrammo per qualche minuto nella lotta, scambiando un turbinio di colpi. Djeru combatteva con forza e precisione contrastanti con il suo atteggiamento gioviale di poco prima e, prima che le rendessi conto, mi atterrò. Sul suo volto tornò quell’ampio sorriso e io mi misi a ridere. Troppo tempo passato a colpire e squarciare i meccatitani e i wurm sabbiosi, troppo poco tempo dedicato alla lotta corpo a corpo. Djeru mi aiutò a rialzarmi. "Non sei affatto male. Puoi ancora migliorare. Vieni". Djeru mi accompagnò attraverso i festeggiamenti, indicando le ampie scorte di carni e altri piatti. Mi mostrò i diversi giochi... mancala, senet, un gioco che aveva il nome del dio Rhonas. Osservai gli iniziati scherzare e ridere, scommettere gli uni contro gli altri nelle loro partite e dare inizio a occasionali lotte amichevoli. Mi tornarono in mente Theros, la mia casa, la mia gioventù. "È da tanto che non vedevo questo tipo di festeggiamenti", dissi a Djeru. Djeru annuì. "Queste sono rare occasioni. Gli altri dei ci fanno allenare in modo continuo per le loro ordalie, mentre Bontu ci dice solo di 'prepararci'". Notò il mio sguardo. "Ovviamente, ogni aspetto della vita è addestramento e preparazione per le ordalie e per il ritorno del Dio Faraone". "Che il suo ritorno sia prossimo", borbottai. "Noi saremo degni di lui". La serietà di Djeru diminuì. "Vieni, amico mio. Se ti dovrai unire alla nostra messe, è necessario che tu incontri gli altri!". Djeru mi portò fino a un piccolo gruppo di persone sedute intorno a un basso tavolo coperto da piatti stracolmi di frutta. Mi dissero tutti i loro nomi, più velocemente di quanto riuscissi a memorizzarli... Neit, Dedi, come ha detto quel minotauro di chiamarsi? poi Djeru cambiò discorso e iniziò a parlare dell’Ordalia della Fratellanza e di come ognuno a quel tavolo aveva contribuito al loro successo. "La rapidità di Setha e Basetha è stata fondamentale; sono scattati e hanno recuperato la freccia di Oketra mentre il resto della nostra messe difendeva l’obelisco". Djeru indicò i due sciacalli seduti vicini, evidentemente gemelli. Sui loro musi si dipinsero dei ghigni taglienti. "Come ha completato l’ordalia la tua messe?", mi chiese una donna naga, Kamat, con la lingua che saettava. "Io...". Qualcosa mi disse che la risposta "non l’ho affrontata" non sarebbe stata accolta in modo positivo. Osservai rapidamente gli altri iniziati. Tutti indossavano cartigli con tre segmenti, unici nel loro disegno ma simili come lunghezza e complessità. "Non è necessario che tu ce lo dica", Djeru venne in mio aiuto. "Perdona l’atteggiamento diretto di Kamat. Il successo della nostra messe ci fa a volte dimenticare che non tutti superano le ordalie senza perdite. Le sue parole sono taglienti e dirette come le sue lame in combattimento". "A meno che tu non sia un’idra", borbottò qualcuno, facendo scoppiare a ridere tutti. Kamat fece finta di cercare colui che l’aveva offesa, generando altre battute. Osservai Djeru. "Perdite". Djeru annuì, sempre con un sorriso sul volto. "Molte altre messi vengono ridotte in numero dalle ordalie e vengono unite ad altre. Non sei solo, amico mio. Noi della messe Tah siamo riusciti a rimanere uniti fin dall’inizio. A esclusione, ovviamente, della persona che tu sei venuto a sostituire". Djeru fece una pausa e io notai che il resto della messe spostò lo sguardo per un attimo. "Non vediamo ovviamente l’ora di accogliere di nuovo i nostri compagni caduti quando tornerà il Dio Faraone", aggiunse una donna. "Che il suo ritorno sia prossimo, noi saremo degni di lui!". La cantilena divenne un ruggito nel resto della messe. "Kesi ha ovviamente ragione. Ma vieni con me! Questa marmaglia, fortunatamente, non è tutto ciò che abbiamo da offrire". Djeru mi portò di nuovo via, mentre i suoi compagni urlavano in segno di protesta al nostro allontanarci nella piazza. Camminammo e la mia mente corse, cercando di mettere insieme tutte queste informazioni. Avevo assistito con i miei occhi al ritorno alla vita su questo piano, ma il modo in cui Djeru parlava dei caduti che tornano suonava diverso. Risanati, aveva detto. Era vero... o addirittura possibile? Djeru non mi lasciò ribollire nei miei pensieri. Ci avvicinammo a un altro gruppo di iniziati, che si trovavano in piedi a breve distanza dalla folla. "Ti presento Meris, Imi e Hepthys". Djeru indicò i tre. "E lui è... Gideon. Si unirà alla nostra messe per l’Ordalia dell’Ambizione". I tre fecero un cenno con il capo per salutarmi e notai di nuovo quanto i membri della messe sembrassero giovani. Meris doveva avere al massimo sedici anni e tuttavia i suoi occhi celavano un qualche segreto, adulti e saggi al di là dell'apparenza esteriore, dolceamari e un po’ tristi. Di fianco a lui, Imi sembrava radiosa, leggermente più alta di Meris, capelli neri lunghi fino alla spalla, con un taglio che avevo già visto in altre, ma che in qualche modo ne evidenziava la bellezza. I due erano vicini tra loro e le loro dita intrecciate rimossero ogni dubbio che i loro sguardi e sorrisi avrebbero potuto lasciare. L’espressione di Hepthys era più difficile da interpretare... soprattutto perché non ero pratico nella lettura delle espressioni degli aviani. Teneva una posizione composta, con grazia e ali ripiegate con cura dietro di sé. "Diamo a Meris il merito principale del nostro successo all’Ordalia della Conoscenza". Djeru fece un ampio gesto, ma Meris stava già scuotendo la testa. "Il nostro successo è stato possibile solo grazie a Djeru e agli altri che mi hanno offerto lo spazio e il tempo necessari per pensare", rispose. Djeru sorrise e diede a Meris un leggero colpo sulla spalla. "La prossima è l’Ordalia dell’Ambizione, non dell’umiltà, Meris. Nessuno di noi sarebbe riuscito a svelare l’ultima illusione con la rapidità e la certezza che hai avuto tu". Meris fece per rispondere... quando una baccano dietro di noi attirò la nostra attenzione. Mi voltai e vidi una donna sollevare un minotauro con un ruggito e poi scagliarlo a terra. Gli iniziati affollati intorno a loro esultarono, mentre alcuni mugugnarono e consegnarono gioielli e gemme ad altri. "Signore e signori, Tausret. Una delle nostre migliori guerriere". Djeru si illuminò per l’orgoglio, mentre la donna stava girando intorno alla folla, gridando alla ricerca di altri sfidanti. "Sei la più forte", commentò Meris. Djeru fece per obiettare, ma Meris lo anticipò. "Questa è ambizione, non umiltà, Djeru". Sul volto di Djeru apparve un ghigno. Meris annuì con noncuranza. "Sì. Per te e forse anche per Samut". Il gelo piombò istantaneamente sul gruppo. L’espressione di Djeru cambiò. Hepthys e Imi volsero lo sguardo altrove e i loro corpi si tesero silenziosamente. "Non facciamo il nome dei caduti". Djeru guardò fisso Meris, che, sorprendentemente, tenne lo sguardo fisso su di lui. "Se non la nomini tu, ne parlerò io. Se questo iniziato è qui per sostituire nostra sorella, deve essere messo a conoscenza del ruolo che aveva Samut". Meris si voltò verso di me. "Può sostituire il nostro corridore più veloce, ancor più veloce degli sciacalli gemelli? È un guerriero in grado di rivaleggiare con te in forza e capacità, in grado di abbattere una manticora da solo, come ha fatto Samut durante l’Ordalia della Forza...". "Non facciamo. Il nome. Dei caduti". Djeru si avvicinò rapido, mise una mano intorno al cartiglio di Meris e lo avvicinò a sé, con un’espressione accigliata. Io, Imi e Hepthys facemmo per intervenire, ma Meris sollevò una mano e gli altri si allontanarono. Scelsi accuratamente le parole. "Non sono qui per sostituire nessuno, Meris. Non posso. Posso solo offrire ciò che sono. Djeru, mi spiace per la tua perdita. Sembra che Meris stia vivendo il lutto in modo diverso e ha bisogno di...". "Oketra ti ha suggerito di unirti alla nostra messe, ma, Gideon, evidentemente non ti ha descritto le nostre circostanze". Djeru mi osservò con sospetto. Infine sospirò e lasciò andare Meris. "Scusami, Meris. La rabbia ha preso il sopravvento sulla razionalità. Hai, come sempre, ragione. Dobbiamo spiegare a Gideon la situazione". Meris annuì e si voltò di nuovo verso di me, con gli scuri occhi marroni che penetravano nei miei. "Samut non è morta", disse. "Ma è perduta. Lo ha scelto lei". Sul mio volto si dipinse la confusione. "Lei è una dissenziente", aggiunse Djeru. Gli altri sussultarono a quella parola. "Ah. Comprendo", risposi, cercando di nascondere il fatto di non comprendere nulla. "Mi fa ancora una grande rabbia dirlo in modo così aperto". Djeru sputò, in modo sprezzante e sconvolto, e si allontanò da noi. "Noi non conosciamo il motivo della sua eresia", disse Meris a tono basso. "Ma lo ha fatto, quindi è stata rimossa. La sua perdita non solo indebolisce notevolmente la nostra messe... ma lei e Djeru erano amici stretti da prima della cerimonia di valutazione, quando erano dei bambini". Osservai Meris, Imi e Hepthys. Voi siete ancora dei bambini. "Tra noi, è Djeru ad aver subito la sua perdita in modo più duro", aggiunse Imi, con una voce leggera e rassicurante, come miele che si scioglieva al calore. "La morte sarebbe stata meno dolorosa... anche una morte non onorevole... in quanto i dissenzienti non hanno accesso all’aldilà". Osservò il secondo sole, appena di fianco alle grandi statue a forma di corna in lontananza. "E ora siamo così vicini al momento della gloria. Le Ere stanno per giungere". Un ricordo si fece strada nella mia mente. Una giovane donna che si faceva strada attraverso una strada affollata, urlando come se fosse inseguita da soldati. "Le divinità sono una menzogna! Le ere sono una menzogna!". "Allora è avvenuto... di recente". Osservai Imi, poi Meris, che annuì bruscamente. "Io... penso di averla vista". Djeru fece un gesto con la mano. "Basta così. Ora lo sai. Non ne parliamo più". Iniziai a obiettare, quando gli iniziati si fecero improvvisamente silenti. Una lunga ombra venne proiettata sulla piazza e una figura imponente incombette su di noi, affiancata da altre figure vestite di nero. Il sole più grande bruciava basso in cielo e io strizzai gli occhi per guardare in direzione della figura scura circondata dalla rossa luce del tardo pomeriggio. I miei occhi colsero quella che poteva solo essere un’altra divinità... torreggiante, dalla forma umana ma con il capo di un enorme e spaventoso coccodrillo, con il muso che mostrava un ghigno tagliente. Dall’alto osservava tutto ciò che le era di fronte, con un imponente bastone in una mano e le vesti nere avvolte intorno a sé a formare una figura impressionante. Mentre si avvicinava, un’aura divina mi avvolse. La sensazione che sentii nel petto non era come il calore e la serenità di Oketra; al contrario, provocava un’ondata di orgoglio e di potere. Notai che nessuno degli iniziati aveva abbassato il capo come di fronte a Oketra; al contrario, erano rimasti dritti, fieri e desiderosi di incrociare il suo sguardo. Di fianco a me, Hepthys arruffò le sue piume. "Questo è... insolito", mormorò. "Ti ricordi l’ultima volta che abbiamo visto Bontu nelle strade di Naktamun?". Imi scosse la testa. "Deve essere perché le Ere si stanno avvicinando". Si udì un rombante sibilo, dal volume crescente, poi compresi che si trattava della voce di Bontu che risuonava nella piazza. "Il tempo a disposizione è ridotto", disse in modo stridente. Ogni volto nella piazza era ora rivolto verso di lei. "Non tutti avranno l’occasione di godere dei miei favori. Chi di voi merita di affrontare la mia ordalia?". Un forte rumore esplose dagli iniziati radunati, che ruggirono in modo determinato. Il sorriso di Bontu si fece più ampio. "Solo i forti potranno trionfare. Ma la forza può essere appresa". Occhi sottili osservarono i turbolenti iniziati. "Nessuno nasce forte". Mi sentii improvvisamente impavido. Rincuorato, feci un passo in avanti e urlai più forte delle mischia. "Neanche le divinità?". Ai miei lati, le voci si zittirono e una serie di sussulti e borbottii ebbe inizio. Vidi molti sguardi girarsi verso di me, ma mantenni lo sguardo fisso verso gli occhi pungenti di Bontu. Il suo enorme capo si piegò di lato e sbatté le palpebre... un occhio e poi l’altro. Apparvero zanne di avorio, ognuna lunga come un’imbarcazione... e una risata, una risata orrenda riecheggiò dentro di me. "Audace". Si voltò per rivolgersi a tutti gli iniziati nella piazza. "Anche io ho una forza superiore a quella che avevo una volta", rispose in tono stridulo. "Perché ho desiderato che fosse così". Le sue parole ebbero come risposta mormorii di ammirazione e accettazione. Bontu sollevò una mano e ci fu silenzio quando mi indicò con un dito. "Kytheon Iora". Un brivido corse lungo la mia schiena al sentire il mio nome. Tenne la mano sospesa nella mia direzione per un istante e poi, lentamente, le sue dita si spostarono verso tutti i membri della messe di Djeru; pronunciò i loro nomi man mano che li indicava. Quando ebbe nominato venti di loro, abbassò la mano, sempre lentamente, sempre con determinazione. "Iniziati della messe Tah. Sarete i prossimi ad affrontare la mia ordalia". Detto ciò, Bontu si voltò e si allontanò, con i visir che si mossero al suo fianco in perfetto silenzio. Emisi un sospiro e compresi di aver trattenuto il respiro. Altri membri della messe di Djeru si avvicinarono, esultanti, per esprimere ringraziamenti e complimenti. Djeru mi affiancò, con un cauto sorriso sul volto. "Dopo tutto, sembra che Oketra abbia avuto ragione a inviarti da noi". Afferrò e sollevò la mia mano in alto. Intorno a me, le ruggenti urla della sua... della mia... messe si udirono in tutta la piazza. Mi portarono verso i tavoli per un altro giro di cibo e bevute e mi accorsi degli sguardi incupiti e invidiosi degli altri iniziati. L’Ordalia dell’Ambizione ha già avuto inizio, immagino. Il pensiero rimase nella mia mente durante il resto della serata, condita da allegria, racconti e festeggiamenti, tutto sotto quello strano e impossibile bagliore rosso del secondo sole. Dormimmo poco. Il mattino seguente, al sorgere del sole più grande, i visir di Bontu ci accompagnarono nel monumento, un’imponente piramide con l’esterno dalla forma della sua testa. Ebbi poco tempo per ammirare l’architettura in quanto, una volta all’interno, ricevemmo dai visir delle semplici armi e fummo immediatamente guidati nel profondo del monumento. Dopo una serie di frastornanti e confondenti corridoi, emergemmo in un’ampia camera illuminata da uno strano bagliore dorato che sembrava provenire dal terreno. Per superare l’ordalia, ci spiegarono i visir, avremmo dovuto procedere attraverso il monumento e salire in cima a un picco, dove Bontu ci avrebbe atteso... ma non per molto tempo. "Bontu non ha pazienza per chi ozia e supplica", ci disse un visir con tono freddo e imperturbabile. Dopo di che, i visir scomparvero nel corridoio da cui eravamo entrati e una parete di pietra si sollevò dietro di loro. Se non avessi visto la parete muoversi, non avrei mai immaginato che esistesse un’apertura. Ci voltammo e osservammo la stanza. Il nostro primo ostacolo sembrò molto diretto. Una enorme pozza di sudiciume ci separava dall’uscita della camera. Gli iniziati si misero in formazione difensiva, mentre Djeru e Meris esplorarono la stanza alla ricerca di un metodo per superare quell’icore. In breve tempo, Meris individuò una manovella che sporgeva appena sopra la superficie, vicina al centro della pozza. "Dedi. Indaga", disse Djeru. Senza esitazione, Dedi si fece avanti, rimosse i sandali e si immerse nel fango. Mentre Dedi stava avanzando, Djeru si accorse del mio sguardo indagatore. "Dedi è uno dei più alti. Ed è anche uno dei più deboli della messe", aggiunse discretamente. "Questa è per lui una facile occasione per dimostrare il suo valore". Osservammo Dedi faticare per avvicinarsi al centro, con il fango che gli arrivava fino al collo. Alcuni membri della messe si lamentarono della sua lentezza, ma Dedi raggiunse il centro, girò la manovella e, lentamente, un ponte di catene si sollevò dalla fanghiglia. Alcuni iniziati urlarono incitamenti a Dedi che aveva iniziato a tornare verso di noi, mentre Djeru ci guidò verso il ponte. Avevamo appena iniziato l’attraversamento, quando udimmo le urla di Dedi. All’inizio pensai che una qualche creatura nel fango avesse attaccato Dedi, poiché quel liquido oscuro iniziò a ribollire e agitarsi. Scattammo dal ponte verso di lui e due iniziati si abbassarono per afferrare le sue mani e sollevarlo, proprio nel momento in cui dei pannelli lungo le pareti si spalancarono e altro fango entrò nella camera. Il livello della pozza si sollevò a una velocità innaturale e i due iniziati che si erano accovacciati si rialzarono di scatto, ritraendo le mani come se bruciassero, con irruenti foruncoli rossi sulle loro braccia, nei punti in cui la melma li aveva toccati. Osservai con orrore Dedi sporgere una mano disperata verso di noi, mentre pelle e carne si scioglievano sul suo avambraccio, fino a rivelare l’osso. Le urla di Dedi si trasformarono in un insieme di terrore e dolore e gli altri mi spinsero via, mentre altro fango stava penetrando nella camera, riempiendo la pozza e corrodendo le catene del ponte. Balzammo fino al termine del corridoio appena prima che il ponte si rompesse; un lato cadde in quella fanghiglia e si sciolse. Rotolai sulla soglia e le urla e suppliche di Dedi vennero bruscamente interrotte da una spessa porta in pietra che si richiuse violentemente dietro di noi. Rimasi a osservare la porta, sbalordito. Diciannove. Mi avvicinai alla barriera, ma Djeru mi afferrò la mano. "Dobbiamo continuare", mi disse. Il resto della messe stava già procedendo attraverso la stretta sala. Lo guardai stupito. "Ma era ancora vivo...". "L’ambizione non torna indietro", ringhiò Tausret dalla cima del gruppo. "Lo stai disonorando con la tua attesa". "Dedi è andato incontro a una morte gloriosa. Lo ringrazieremo per il suo sacrificio nell’aldilà". Djeru si mise in marcia e, dopo pochi secondi, rimasi l’unico davanti alla porta. Una morte gloriosa? Strinsi i denti. Nulla della morte di Dedi mi sembrò gloriosa. Continuammo a camminare in silenzio. Volti cupi, atmosfera scontrosa. Non avevano mai perduto nessuno durante un’ordalia, mi venne in mente. Nonostante ciò, siamo qui, pochi minuti dopo il primo ostacolo... Che cosa stavano mettendo alla prova le divinità? Perché Oketra mi ha inviato ad affrontare questa ordalia? Entrammo in un’altra ampia camera dal soffitto basso, che si estendeva in lunghezza. La sala era piatta e anonima, tranne per una strana e oscura creatura accovacciata vicino al centro. "Un ammit", sibilò Imi. Tutti gli altri estrassero rapidamente le armi. "Che cos’è un ammit?", chiesi. Djeru mi guardò incredulo. "Un divoratore di anime. Un demone. Quasi impossibile da uccidere. Per noi l’ideale è che non si accorga...". Come se avesse sentito quella frase, la creatura sollevò il capo e ci osservò. Da lontano sembrava un enorme leone... con la testa che terminava in un muso di alligatore. Era anche tre volte più grande dei mostruosi leoni di Bant. Penetranti occhi rossi brillarono nel suo spesso cranio e la bestia si sollevò pesantemente sulle zampe. Djeru imprecò e poi iniziò immediatamente a impartire ordini in base a un piano improvvisato. Il motivo della sua fretta divenne dolorosamente evidente nel momento in cui l’ammit ci attaccò, muovendosi a una velocità sorprendente per una creatura delle sue dimensioni. Ci sparpagliammo, gli arcieri fecero volare le loro frecce e il resto della messe scattò verso ogni angolo della stanza. Invece di affrontare la mostruosità, corremmo verso l’altro lato in gruppi da due o tre persone; mentre gruppi diversi cercavano di distrarre e confondere l’ammit, altri gruppi lo superavano. Meris e Imi riuscirono a passare mentre l’ammit inseguiva Neit e Tausret in tutta la camera. Due arcieri attirarono l’attenzione dell’ammit abbastanza a lungo per permettere ai due di voltarsi e scattare verso il corridoio sull’altro lato, l’unica uscita visibile. L’ammit passò tra i gruppi, senza riuscire a decidere quale inseguire, confuso dal marasma. Con un cenno del capo, io e Djeru iniziammo a correre. Eravamo quasi all’uscita, quando un suono raccapricciante dietro di noi attirò la mia attenzione. Una coppia era stata chiusa in un angolo e, con un potente morso, l’ammit aveva afferrato un’iniziata con le fauci. Le sue urla riecheggiarono nella camera, seguite dal rumore del sangue che colava sulla pietra. Il compagno si trascinò, riuscì a sfuggire e abbandonò la sua amica. Scattai all’indietro verso di loro, ignorando le proteste di Djeru, sempre meno udibili dietro di me. Udii un altro urlo, interrotto di nuovo dalle fauci dell’ammit, e poi il fetore nauseante di sangue e viscere sparse per la stanza. Diciotto. Altri corsero in direzione opposta, mentre l’ammit sembrava completamente intento a sbranare la sua vittima, incurante del fatto che gli altri stessero fuggendo. Lo attaccai con un urlo e le mie lame si srotolarono e colpirono il demone. Fui sorpreso dal fatto che le mie lame non lo lacerarono, strisciando invece sulla spessa pelle e lasciando delle semplici righe rosse sul dorso. Quella mostruosità si voltò e ruggì verso di me, con sangue e saliva che schizzavano fuori dalle sue fauci spalancate. Mi colpì al petto con una delle sue enormi zampe. Finii scaraventato con forza contro la parete. Mi rialzai barcollando, attesi che la vista mi tornasse e udii il basso ringhio dell’ammit risuonare di fianco al cranio. Mi concentrai sulla mia magia e dorate increspature di luce danzarono in tutto il mio corpo... appena in tempo. L’ammit colpì rapidissimo e io vidi a mala pena la sua mascella. Sollevai le braccia e le sue zanne si infransero su di esse, con scintille di luce dorata che schizzarono in ogni direzione al suo tentativo di abbattere i miei scudi. Puntai i piedi e tirai, per scagliarlo contro la parete. Non riuscii a spostarlo. Mi impegnai con tutte le mie forse, ma l’ammit resistette... e iniziò a guadagnare terreno. I miei piedi scivolarono contro la pietra, senza riuscire a trovare una presa, mentre l’ammit mi trascinava, con le fauci avvinghiate al mio braccio in modo saldo. La mia pelle scintillò di luce dorata, proteggendomi dal taglio delle sue zanne, ma non riuscii a liberarmi dalla sua presa mostruosa. Il panico si fece strada tra i miei pensieri e la mia mente si impegnò per elaborare un piano. Non sarei riuscito a superarla con la forza. Certo, non sarebbe riuscita a perforare la mia barriera, ma l’avevo anche vista divorare una persona in due bocconi. Le mie lame non sarebbero riuscite a tagliare la sua pelle. Stavo terminando le opzioni. I miei piedi scivolarono di nuovo sul pavimento e l’ammit roteò la testa e fu lui a scagliare me contro la parete. Il rumore della pietra che si frantumava risuonò lungo tutta la mia schiena e l’ammit si dimenò di nuovo, scagliandomi contro un’altra roccia e togliendomi il respiro. Mi girò la testa e venni colto da vertigini. Strinsi i denti. Se non fossi riuscito a liberarmi dalla sua presa... Un forte rumore invase la stanza e una folata di vento colpì l’ammit. Il mostro mi lasciò andare, più colto da sorpresa che ferito, e io rotolai lontano. Appena fui balzato in piedi, un’altra folata d’aria mi passò di fianco. Hepthys, ultimo ad attraversare la stanza, stava camminando verso di noi con le mani sollevate e lanciando un altro incantesimo. "Fuggi! Ora!". Hepthys mi perforò con lo sguardo e inviò un’altra raffica di vento. L’ammit ruggì in segno di sfida. "Non puoi affrontarlo da solo...". Le mie proteste vennero zittite dalla scura forma dell’ammit che mi passò di fianco, diretto verso Hepthys. L’aviano spalancò le ali e si sollevò in aria, sfuggendo di poco all’assalto dell’ammit. "Fuggi, sciocco!". Le ali di Hepthys sbatterono con forza e lo sollevarono ancora più in alto, mentre io mi voltai e scattai verso il corridoio lontano, superando l’ammit che stava cercando di afferrare Hepthys. Visualizzai nella mia mente alcuni possibili piani. Se il corridoio è troppo stretto per l’ammit, Hepthys può semplicemente raggiungerci alla prossima sfida. Oppure potrei rimanere indietro e... I miei pensieri vennero interrotti da uno strillo e dal rumore di zanne che penetravano nella carne. Mi voltai e vidi l’ammit scendere da un’altezza impossibile, dopo un salto possente che gli aveva permesso di afferrare una delle ali di Hepthys. Le zanne dell’ammit avevano reciso i tendini e spezzato l’osso e, dopo essere atterrato con un pesante WUMPH, ingoiò il suo boccone. Un fiume di sangue scese dall’alto, mentre Hepthys barcollava in aria, per poi precipitare verso il terreno. L’ammit si avvicinò lentamente, pregustandosi la sua preda. Diciassette. I miei piedi mi spinsero di riflesso in avanti, mentre la mia mente si bloccò, stupefatta. Mi accorsi di aver oltrepassato l’intera stanza e di essere entrato nel corridoio quando incontrai Djeru, che si trovava con circa metà della messe in una quasi oscurità. "Davanti a noi ci sono dei pendoli con delle lame", disse Djeru; per la prima volta udii uno strano ronzio. Il corridoio era buio, non vi era alcuna luce, ma, grazie al bagliore proveniente dalla stanza dietro di noi, riuscii a intravedere qualcosa che splendeva a intervalli. Djeru scosse la testa. "Il corridoio si restringe; in fondo potremo attraversare solo uno per volta. I primi sono già passati, ma le lame si fanno più veloci ogni volta che qualcuno arriva in fondo". "Djeru. Hepthys è caduto. Dobbiamo...". Djeru mi afferrò per un braccio, zittendomi. "Che cosa ti passa per la testa?". Il suo volto mostrò rabbia e la maschera di condottiero cadde improvvisamente. "Hai perso la tua intera messe nelle tue ordalie precedenti e continui a considerare la morte gloriosa come se fosse una tragedia. Il tuo atteggiamento da eroe che vuole soccorrere gli altri non fa altro che sminuire il sacrificio e il coraggio dei nostri compagni". Rimasi in silenzio, stupefatto. Mi guardai intorno, verso gli altri iniziati, ma le ombre del corridoio ne nascondevano i volti. Djeru mi spinse in avanti e urlò un elenco di nomi dei membri della messe. Uno dopo l’altro, li inviò nel corridoio. Mentre correvano in avanti tra le lame oscillanti, compresi che li aveva chiamati in ordine di rapidità. Nessuna esitazione, nessuna domanda, nessun bisogno di discussioni né per lui né per coloro che aveva nominato... conosceva molto bene le capacità di ognuno. Inspirai profondamente, cercando di ritrovare la calma. Tu non fai parte di questo mondo, Gideon. Qua funziona diversamente. La morte è diversa. Scossi la testa. Non giudicarli. La scena di Hepthys che cadeva continuava però a scorrere nella mia mente, allo stesso ritmo delle lame davanti a me. Osservai gli iniziati correre tra le lame. Dopo poco, eravamo rimasti solo io, Djeru e i gli sciacalli gemelli Setha e Basetha. Rimanemmo in silenzio; l’unico suono in quel corridoio era l’esasperante e rapido ronzio delle lame. ... l’unico suono. Mi accorsi all'improvviso che i rumori dell’ammit erano cessati. Mi voltai. La camera dietro di noi sembrava vuota, tranne per alcune macchie di sangue sul terreno. Se ne accorse anche Djeru. "Dobbiamo andare. Subito". Mi fece un cenno... proprio quando l’ammit sbucò da dietro l’angolo, si strinse nel corridoio e ruggì cercando di caricarci. Era grande al punto da strisciare le spalle lungo le pareti di pietra, ma riusciva ad avanzare, con le fauci che scattavano. A un ordine di Djeru, Basetha corse nel corridoio, seguita dal fratello. Percorsero alcuni metri nel corridoio... e poi un umido e metallico aroma di sangue ci investì, quando una lama dal movimento irregolare ridusse Setha a un ammasso nero e rosso di viscere. Sedici. Basetha continuò a correre, non so se grazie al coraggio, all’ignoranza o alla pura forza di volontà, raggiungendo gli altri all’estremità lontana del corridoio. Ora le lame stavano oscillando a una velocità impossibile. Djeru estrasse il suo khopesh e si accovacciò per affrontare l’ammit che si stava avvicinando. Inspirai profondamente, feci scintillare la luce dorata su tutto il corpo e mi avviai tra le lame. La prima si infranse su di me, si frantumò e mi spinse contro la parete, mentre pezzi di pietra e frammenti di lama schizzavano ovunque. Djeru si abbassò e si voltò verso di me per un istante... poi scattò e mi superò nella corsa lungo il corridoio, mentre le fauci dell’ammit si facevano sempre più vicine. Quando fummo giunti dall’altra parte, il mio intero corpo era un dolore unico e Djeru sanguinava da una serie di tagli causati dal metallo spezzato. Il resto della messe aveva saggiamente continuato il cammino verso la stanza seguente. Caddi sulle ginocchia e Djeru, di fianco a me, mi aiutò a rialzarmi. Mentre correvamo verso il centro della stanza, Djeru si rivolse a me, ansimante. "Non ho mai visto nulla del genere, mago o guerriero che tu sia". Mi scrutò, con un’evidente espressione di sospetto. "Questo è sia un dono che una maledizione". Oscuri ricordi si affacciarono nella mia mente. Djeru scosse la testa. "Sei ancora un rompicapo per me. Non sono sicuro di apprezzare più questo rompicapo", commentò. Avrei voluto rispondere, ma Meris stava già spiegando al resto della messe ciò che aveva scoperto in questa stanza. "... abbiamo bisogno di quattro persone su quei pilastri per aprire la porta principale". Meris indicò quattro piedistalli intorno a noi. Poi scosse la testa. "Ma temo anche che libereranno qualcosa... di non piacevole. E dovranno anche rimanere su quei pilastri per tenere la porta aperta". "L’ammit si sta avvicinando e riuscirà probabilmente ad attraversare il corridoio, dato che Gideon ha... ehm... disattivato la trappola delle lame". Djeru mi osservò e poi si voltò verso i rumori di ruggiti e graffi dell’ammit che si stava avvicinando. Ci fu solo un momento di esitazione, poi quattro iniziati si diressero verso i pilastri. Djeru afferrò il braccio di una di loro. "Masika. Scambiati con Tausret". I due che erano stati nominati da Djeru si guardarono e, riluttanti, accettarono. Tausret ritornò tra noi e Masika si diresse verso i pilastri. "Perché lo hai fatto?", gli chiesi. Djeru era cupo. "Tausret è una dei più forti tra coloro che sono sopravvissuti. Non so che cosa ci aspetterà più avanti, ma è più conveniente perdere Masika rispetto a Tausret". "Permettetemi di rimanere". Osservai i quattro. "Io potrei...". "Dov’è la tua ambizione?", sputò Djeru. "Butteresti via la tua vita per prolungare la battaglia e abbandoneresti il resto della tua messe che avrà bisogno di te per salire più in alto possibile?". Djeru mi scrutò con rabbia crescente e una vena di disprezzo. “Conosciamo tutti il prezzo delle ordalie, i limiti e il potenziale delle nostre abilità e i punti di forza e i punti deboli dei nostri fratelli e sorelle. Noi lottiamo per raggiungere la migliore posizione nell’aldilà. Avremo sicuramente bisogno di te nelle prossime sfide". Djeru si voltò verso i quattro che erano pronti a salire sui pilastri. "Fratelli, sorelle. Ci vediamo nell’aldilà". I quattro si guardarono e salirono contemporaneamente sui pilastri. I pilastri iniziarono immediatamente a sprofondare nel terreno e un’enorme porta sul lato lontano della stanza si aprì. Contemporaneamente, si aprirono anche altri enormi pannelli lungo le pareti, liberando ombre e terribili bestie che si destarono al rumore della pietra in movimento. Dietro di noi, vidi le fauci dell’ammit spuntare dal corridoio, con frammenti di pietra che venivano staccati dalle pareti a causa della sua avanzata. Gli altri corsero verso l’uscita. Dopo essere entrati nella camera successiva, ci voltammo e scorgemmo i quattro balzare dai pilastri e sguainare le armi. L’imponente porta in pietra iniziò immediatamente a richiudersi, rimuovendo la mia effimera e sciocca speranza che potessero riuscire a raggiungerci. Scomparirono nel momento in cui l’ammit stava scattando verso di loro e le ombre di altre mostruosità si stavano muovendo lungo i bordi della stanza. Riprendemmo fiato per qualche istante. Poi ci voltammo e continuammo a camminare. Dodici. Ore dopo, giungemmo finalmente nella parte superiore della piramide. La camera successiva era la più grande e la più grandiosa, con tutte le superfici ricoperte d’oro e illuminate da un numero enorme di bracieri in bronzo. Bontu stessa si trovava in quella stanza, su un trono, assistita da visir, intenta a osservarci dall’alto di una serie di scale. Dietro di lei vi erano tre grandi porte, sigillate da metallo e dalla criptica scrittura di Amonkhet, illuminate dal bagliore della sfarfallante luce delle fiamme. Una pozza di acqua limpida ci separava dall’ingresso dove si trovava Bontu, un gelido ricordo della prima sfida dell’ordalia. Eravamo rimasti in nove. Molte stanze, ognuna progettata per far cadere alcuni dei membri. In alcune eravamo riusciti a superare le prove senza perdite. Ma la maggior parte delle volte erano state le stanze ad avere la meglio, sottraendoci vite nonostante i nostri sforzi. Ci trovammo di fronte a Bontu, tutt'altro che vittoriosi. Meris venne preso da conati di vomito, i suoi occhi diventarono rossi e sangue uscì dalle ferite sul suo braccio. Nell’ultima stanza, alcuni scarabei carnivori erano scesi dalle pareti, avevano divorato Imi, che aveva barcollato mentre ci stavamo inerpicando lungo una parete impossibilmente alta verso l’uscita. Meris era stato attaccato nel tentativo di liberarla. Djeru aveva dovuto trascinarlo via. "Mi avete fatta aspettare", sibilò Bontu, contrariata. Sospiri di sollievo al pensiero di essere giunti alla fine vennero interrotti dalle occhiate alla spoglia sala. Rastrelliere di armi e pozze di acqua limpida. Dopo un’analisi più attenta, notai delle forme oscure e sinuose increspare la superficie. "Serpenti d’acqua", disse Kamat, che aveva notato ciò che stavo osservando. "Velenosi". Analizzando quelle pozze, mi accorsi anche che, al di sotto della superficie, correva un ponte tra la nostra posizione e la piattaforma su cui si trovava Bontu. Tuttavia, l’ingresso di quel ponte era occupato da una serie di bilance. Dopo una pausa dolorosa e significativa, Djeru parlò. "Non abbiamo ancora completato la vostra ordalia, Grande Bontu? Che imprese dobbiamo ancora compiere per meritare i vostri favori?". La grande lucertola sbatté le doppie palpebre e indicò le bilance. "Solo coloro che saranno in grado di pagare il giusto tributo potranno attraversare". "Di che tributo parla?", chiesi. Lunghe zanne d’avorio spuntarono. "Un cuore". "Per tutti noi?", chiese Djeru. "Possiamo...". "Per ognuno di voi". Deglutii a fatica. I membri della messe si guardarono l’un l’altro. Vidi le mani avvicinarsi alle armi. "Bontu, abbiamo avuto sufficienti perdite per dimostrarti il nostro valore", dissi. Gli enormi occhi si strinsero. "Le Ere stanno per giungere. Il vostro numero è troppo elevato. Pagate il tributo o perite". Osservai Bontu, sconcertato. Il nostro numero è troppo elevato? Udii un urlo spezzato dietro di me. Vi voltai e venni inorridito dalla vista di un iniziato che cadeva a terra, con il pugnale di Neit nella schiena. Dopo alcuni affondi sanguinolenti, Neit stava correndo verso le bilance, con le mani rosse strette al petto. Kamat balzò in avanti e, con un colpo di coda, abbatté Neit. Mentre Kamat e Neit lottavano tra loro, Basetha si lanciò in avanti, raccolse il tesoro caduto e lo appoggiò su una bilancia. Lo scintillante ponte si sollevò, permettendole di attraversare le acque infestate dai serpenti. La osservai inginocchiarsi ai piedi di Bontu e, a un cenno del capo della divinità, i visir le consegnarono un cartiglio. La stanza aveva un fetore di terreno umido, intenso e sgradevole. Una freccia venne scoccata verso di me e si infranse sulla mia pelle, di nuovo increspata di luce dorata. Vi voltai e vidi Tarik crollare e lasciar cadere a terra il suo arco dopo che Nassor gli aveva fracassato il cranio; il randello del minotauro era penetrato fino all’osso. Mentre Nassor stava estraendo un pugnale dal fianco per raccogliere la sua refurtiva, Neit si alzò con lo scivoloso cuore naga tra le mani. Tutto ciò avvenne in silenzio. Nessun urlo, nessun ordine, solo occasionali fragori di metallo su metallo o i rumori delle lame che squarciavano le carni. Ogni combattimento terminava in un attimo, uno o due colpi al massimo... ogni combattente conosceva le caratteristiche dell’altro. Rimasi paralizzato nel centro di quella follia, mentre il bagliore dell’increspatura dorata splendeva a tratti. Improvvise parole ruppero quel silenzio. Djeru e Meris si stavano affrontando, con le armi in mano, un’oasi di calma all’interno di una tempesta. "Io non ti ucciderò", disse Meris. "Sei mio fratello". Si mise a ridere. "Non potrei mai...". Djeru osservò intorno. "Non posso proteggerti dagli altri". Meris fece un triste sorriso. "La risposta è ovvia". Djeru tolse la mano dalla lama, si avvicinò a Meris e lo abbracciò. "Non sarà doloroso, fratello". Meris gli restituì l’abbraccio. "Ci vediamo in paradiso". Gli altri scontri terminarono e i vincitori vennero decretati. Tutti gli sguardi furono sulla coppia. Djeru si fece indietro dall’abbraccio, guardo Meris negli occhi e sorrise. Poi lo spinse in acqua. Le forme oscure dei serpenti velenosi si avvicinarono immediatamente a Meris. Meris annaspò e Djeru lo trattenne sott’acqua. "No!", urlai e mi lanciai in avanti. Due iniziati, con le mani rosse e insanguinate, mi afferrarono per le braccia e cercarono di fermarmi. Li trascinai in avanti, sforzandomi di avvicinarmi a Djeru... finché non sentii le forze venire risucchiate dal mio corpo. Alzai gli occhi e incrociai lo sguardo infinito di Bontu, con le sue pupille da rettile fisse su di me. Osserva, Kytheon Iora. Smetti di giudicare e impara. Mi afflosciai nella presa dei due iniziati e osservai impotente Djeru affogare il proprio fratello. Compresi che stava sussurrando delle parole mentre Meris si dimenava. "Riposa, fratello, nel fresco dell’acqua, nell’eterna serenità della morte. Hai compiuto un lungo cammino e il mio gesto serve a preservare il tuo corpo, integro e incontaminato, solo temporaneamente invaso dal veleno e dal peso dell’acqua nei polmoni. Che le Ere possano giungere presto e che il Dio Faraone possa tornare per portare tutti noi nell’aldilà". La voce di Djeru si interruppe quando la sua dichiarazione terminò e la resistenza di Meris svanì. Caddi in ginocchio e gli iniziati ai miei fianchi mi lasciarono andare, per recuperare i loro cuori conquistati in battaglia. Djeru sollevò il corpo di Meris dall’acqua e ansimò. "'I prescelti lottano strenuamente per raggiungere la grandezza', sussurrò. "'La supremazia verrà ricompensata nell’aldilà". Affondò il pugnale nel corpo di Meris, a denti stretti. Mentre incideva il suo petto, gli altri vincitori si avvicinarono alle bilance, inserendo uno dopo l’altro il loro tributo sui piatti dorati. Djeru fu l’ultimo, con il cuore di Meris ancora gocciolante tra le mani. Attraversò il ponte, a testa alta, cercando di nascondere il leggero tremolio delle mani. Il ponte si abbassò nel momento in cui raggiunse Bontu e lui si inginocchiò per ricevere il cartiglio. La rabbia ribollì dentro di me. Non nei confronti di Djeru, non nei confronti degli altri... ma per Bontu e anche per Oketra. Mi alzai, con le mani strette a pugno. "Che cosa si impara da un’esperienza come questa?", ruggii. La mia voce riecheggiò sulle fredde scale di pietra. Le ombre tremolarono al movimento delle fiamme nei bracieri. Tutti gli sguardi erano rivolti verso di me. "È questo ciò che volevi che io vedessi? Volevi che vedessi che siete in grado di massacrare gli innocenti? Qual è l’obiettivo di queste morti? Che sciocchezza di fede e divinità è questa follia?". Ignorai le crescenti urla di protesta dei visir di Bontu ed entrai nell'acqua. Mentre nuotavo verso la piattaforma, i serpenti mi circondarono, ma la mia pelle brillò di un colore dorato e loro si allontanarono da me con zanne in frantumi. Emersi e mi ritrovai di fronte alla divinità, furioso. I visir di Bontu si fecero avanti, braccia sollevate e in posizione difensiva, con la loro magia che creava luci che danzavano sulla punta delle dita. Bontu sollevò una mano. Rivolse il suo muso verso di me, con la sua figura sempre incombente. Ignorai gli sguardi di terrore e di oltraggio dei sopravvissuti della messe. "Non hai pagato il tuo tributo", disse raucamente Bontu. "Eccolo". Battei forte un pugno sul mio petto. "Vieni a prenderlo". Un lungo silenzio. Bontu sibilò una risata, un rantolo che divenne un rumore assordante. "Sempre più audace". Si alzò. "E sempre così ignorante del nostro mondo". Barcollai. Bontu sa che io non sono un abitante di Amonkhet? ... ovviamente. È una divinità. Ma allora forse sa che neanche Bolas... "Le tue parole sono eresia", disse Djeru. La sua voce tremava, un insieme di furore e tormento. "Tu metti in discussione la nostra fede e i nostri metodi... non sei migliore di Samut". "Non è eretico", sibilò Bontu, "perché deve ancora scoprire la sua fede". Tremai. "Tu hai affrontato la mia ordalia alla ricerca di risposte, Kytheon Iora. Ma ti sei dimenticato di porre le domande giuste". Bontu si alzò dal suo trono, torreggiante su di noi. "Hai scoperto di più su di noi e su ciò che richiediamo". Un altro sibilo di risata uscì dalle sue zanne. "Solo eccellenza. Vera ambizione. E tuttavia, invece di comprendere, ti limiti a giudicare". Il lento sbattere delle palpebre. La sensazione che anche lei abbia visto giusto in me. Faticai a trovare le parole e mi voltai verso gli iniziati. "Come fate a non dubitare? Come fate a non dubitare di questo bisogno di morti senza fine? Come fate a non dubitare di questa promessa del vostro Dio Faraone? E se lui non fosse ciò che ha promesso? E se...". "Basta con queste eresie!". Djeru mi interruppe e sfoderò il suo khopesh. Gli altri iniziati si fecero più vicini, ma la voce di Bontu li fermò di nuovo. "Ingenuo". Indicò verso di me e io sentii il respiro lasciare i miei polmoni. Faticai a respirare, mentre le sue parole mi penetravano. "Tu sei solo alla ricerca di ciò che soddisfa il tuo senso di giustizia. La tua ambizione termina con la discolpa della tua antica supponenza". Sogghignò. "Superficiale ed egoista". Osservai gli altri iniziati e trovai sguardi duri e accusatori. Rimasi congelato e incapace di respirare, mentre la voce di Bontu riecheggiava nella mia testa. Sei alla disperata ricerca di fede, Kytheon Iora, e nonostante ciò non hai mai trovato nulla. Certo che loro dubitano. Il dubbio è la necessaria ombra che si contrappone alla luce della fede, Kytheon. Più forte è la fede, più oscure sono le ombre dell’incertezza. Tuttavia, la loro ambizione li porta a splendere ancora più intensamente, a innalzarsi ancora più in alto, non soddisfatti della loro noncurante divinità. Quando riuscirai mai a dire lo stesso di te?”. Le sue labbra si incurvarono in un sorriso. "Loro appartengono a me e io appartengo al Dio Faraone". "Che il suo ritorno sia prossimo, noi saremo degni di lui!". Iniziati e visir urlarono all’unisono. Bontu mi diede le spalle e io caddi in ginocchio, ansimante, ritrovando l’aria nei miei polmoni. "Vattene dal mio tempio". Il potere di quell’ordine vibrò profondo dentro di me mi ritrovai a camminare libero, tra gli altri iniziati che si spostarono per lasciarmi passare. Uscii dalla porta più in basso, dietro il trono di Bontu, e la visione fluttuò finché non mi ritrovai di nuovo all’esterno, immerso nel bagliore rosso del secondo sole. Alzai lo sguardo. Sembrava ancora più vicino alla sua posizione finale tra le corna. Sono ancora più lontano di prima dalla comprensione. Questo mondo. Me stesso. Tutto. Un rumore di passi attirò la mia attenzione. Un flusso di Consacrati uscì dal tempio di Bontu, una processione di morti, ora avvolti in bende bianche. Lentamente, compresi. I Consacrati erano ciò che rimaneva degli iniziati caduti in battaglia. Le membra mancanti. La silenziosa schiavitù. Quelle specie di cartigli che indossavano. La loro non vita è un dono o è schiavitù? Le divinità sono benevole o estensioni corrotte di Nicol Bolas? La malignità delle ordalie è un’oscura perversione del mondo? Oppure la morte è davvero la vocazione più elevata di un piano in cui tutto termina nella non morte? Sopra di me, il sole rosso avanzava sul suo cammino inevitabile verso il ritorno di Bolas. Il ritorno del Dio Faraone. Il mantra riecheggiò nella mia mente. Che il suo ritorno sia prossimo, noi saremo degni di lui. Le mie dita si strinsero in pugni. Strappai il cartiglio dal mio petto e lo gettai a terra davanti a me. Degno di abbatterlo. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web